


"Heroes" in Red

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot collection of my tumblr prompts!</p><p>---</p><p>Newest: Peter is hurt and Wade is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For once I need your help (Humour)

“Don’t make me say it again,” Peter warned and jumped from the windowsill into Deadpool’s apartment.

“But I didn’t hear you. The TV was too loud.” He turned the TV on to prove his point.

Peter just shook his head and sighed loudly. “For once, I need you,” he repeated and he hated every single word of it. He needed Deadpool. Peter had hoped that this day wouldn’t come ever. Now it was here and it was accompanied with Deadpool dancing around him, singing “Spidey needs me”.

Peter sighed again, reached out for Wade and stopped him in his motion. And suddenly Deadpool looked at him, totally serious, or Peter thought it was serious. You couldn’t quite tell with the mask. “So where do you need me? Top? Bottom? I can do both!”

At once images popped up in his head from Deadpool hovering above him. Peter shook his head. No, no, no! “A mission, Wade. I need you for a mission!”

Deadpool clanked his feet together and saluted. “At your service, Webs.”

Good! This was better. Way better. “Then let’s go.”

Peter turned around and stopped again when Deadpool laid his arm around his shoulder. “Does this mean I can ride you now?”

“What?”

“I saw Black Widow do it. Please tell me, I can ride you.”

Peter didn’t want to tell him that but if he was honest to himself this was the fastest way to move. He could survive one time. Hopefully there were no photographers around who would ban this image on a photo. “Okay, yes,” Peter mumbled.

At once Deadpool hopped on his back. “So what’s the mission about?”

“To save the Avengers!”

“Uuuh, nice. Dibs on the Cap,” Deadpool shouted into his ear. “Oh, and Thor! You can have Tin Man.”

Peter sighed again before jumping on the windowsill and shooting a web sling. This would get an exhausting mission.


	2. Come back alive, okay? (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wade gets a mission and Peter drops by to ask Wade to promise something before he goes.

It was dark in the apartment, only a dim light shone through the windows from the streets. Deadpool didn’t need much light to gather his stuff. So he didn’t bother to turn on the lamps, he just wanted to be in and out in a few minutes.

But then he heard a noise behind him. At once he turned around with a gun in his hand. “Uuh, Spidey,” he lightened up immediately. “Came to give me a goodbye kiss?”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “No I just, I just wanted-” Peter sighed loudly. “Just … come back alive, okay?”

Deadpool holstered his gun and walked over to the hero. “You know I can’t die, baby boy. No need for worry. This is the best part about dating me.”

“We don’t date,” Peter interrupted.

“Yeah, but we will. The boxes told me. And they never lie. Okay, sometimes. They are real dicks actually. And not very bright.”

“Wade!” Peter silenced him, now Deadpool just stared at him. “I know you can’t die but this mission is dangerous. There is a reason they are sending you and Wolverine and no one else.”

“Even if I die I come back, Spidey.”

“I know,” Peter repeated. “But that doesn’t mean that I like this thought … about you dying. Can you try not to die?”

“Normally you’ll ask me not to kill when I’m off to a mission.”

“I trust you enough not to do this anymore without reminding you. So this is my next request to you: Don’t die!”

Deadpool stepped closer. He pulled his mask up to his nose and gave Spiderman a kiss on his masked head. “For you I will try. Promise.”


	3. I've got you (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is hurt and Wade is there to help.

Before Peter could hit the ground strong arms were around his body, holding him up. “I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay,” he heard a voice next to him, a very familiar voice. A voice that normally activated his spider senses. Now it just felt good to hear it. Peter leaned more into the warm body next to him, grabbed onto him as tight as possible.

“No inappropriate jokes today?” Peter asked with a weak smile.

“There is a lot of stuff going on in my beautiful brain right now. I could share?”

It was the first time that Deadpool actually asked before starting to talk. Something was different today and if Peter wouldn’t know it better he would say that Deadpool seemed tensed. His voice was off, even if he had tried to joke. And earlier he had sounded worried. Was Deadpool actually concerned about him?

“Peter?” There it was again. A slight panic underneath the usual carefree tone.

“Just bring me home,” he mumbled, feeling his legs getting heavy. And then suddenly he was in the air. Deadpool had pulled him up into his arms.

“Totally can do that.”

Peter smiled weakly under his mask, feeling the darkness creeping up on him. “Thanks, Wade,” he whispered before falling into unconsciousness, feeling completely safe in Wade’s arms.


End file.
